


A Surprise Engagement

by nazangel



Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Secret Relationship, Surprises, talk of arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Jacie is expecting to have to break up with her boyfriend to go through with an arranged marriage. She is pleasantly surprised by her father's slyness.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Female Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	A Surprise Engagement

"You believe they want to talk to you about marriage?"

Lady Jacie turned away from the mirror to look at her lover, still splayed out on her bed.

"Yes," she told him, "You know how it is. I and my siblings are not the blood children of Lord Wayne. However, due to the legal inclusion of us in the family and state, we are good for making alliances. This much wealth comes at a price Kyle. Those born into this family, like Bruce and Helena, die in service to Gotham, giving their blood life to the people. Those like me, adopted in, find other ways. For Richard, it meant marriage to Kori. For Timothy, it meant allegiance to the Kryptonians of Metropolis. For me, it means whoever they pick out,"

"You don't even know who they might want you to take?" he asked

Jacie sighed and went to sit by him.

"No," she said, running a hand through his soft hair, "They might give me a few to choose from but I don't know who,"

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, "What about us?"

"I told you about this when we got involved," she said softly, "I told you we couldn't get attached,"

"That's it?" he demanded, sitting up

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kyle,"

Kyle sighed, "I guess I thought it could be different. Sorry for snapping,"

Jacie smiled tightly. Kyle was not a royal but the Lanterns were a governed entity. They made their dealings similar to those of royal families. He understood even if it hurt.

"I should probably go before your maid comes in," said Kyle

"Yes," murmured Jacie

Kyle put his clothes on quickly, taking her hands in his when he was done.

"May I?" he inquired

Jacie nodded.

Kyle leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you sometimes my lady," he said

Jacie nodded but did not say anything.

As soon as he was out the door, she flopped back into the bed, wondering once again if getting involved with Kyle had been a good idea. It wasn't as if she hadn't had lovers before. She had actually had quite a few. All of them had. Bruce had never been a stickler for staying pure before marriage and let them do as they wanted as long as they were all staying safe.

However, as soon as she had met Kule, she had known something was different. The first time they had met, they had both just entered their twenties. She had been getting used to being alive again while he had just joined the Green Lanterns. A part of being a Lantern had been visiting the important families of his sector, which included Gotham.

Kyle had stumbled on her reading in the library and from there they had gotten to talk. Kyle was not passionate about reading however, he was passionate about drawing the characters from literary books. They had gotten into a strong debate on what certain characters from literature would look like. From there. their friendship had blossomed which had them lead to more. On her birthday, he had given her a sketchbook full of Jane Austen's characters, making her gasp in awe and wonder. She had known then, that they were becoming too close but she had not put a stop to it. She had understood from a young age that her marriage would be arranged and she not only accepted it but seen it as part of her life. She knew Bruce would never force her into anything she didn't want and had been at peace with the whole thing.

Until Kyle.

Sighing again, she sat up. She had made a commitment to the idea. She couldn't just leave it now that she hag gotten involved with an amazing guy.

"Oh, Fuck,"

xxx

After, putting on a dress of her signature red, a black leather jacket and having the maid pull her hair into a bun, Jacie made her way tp the Meeting room. Inside there was Bruce, Selina, Cassandra, the Kanes, the Crownes, the Dumas's and the Glavans. All sitting in their perspective seats and waiting for her to join them. Once she entered, everyone but her parents stood up to greet her.

When they were all seated, Bruce started to start the meeting with some gentle words and explanations but Jacie just shook her head.

"Come now, Old man," she told him "Cut it. I know why I'm here,"

Some of the others, especially the older ones, frowned but her dad had an amused twinkle in his eyes, which was the only thing she cared about.

"Well then," said Bruce, "Uncle Phillip, please,"

"Well, child," said Phillip, gentle smile in place. He had always been her favourite.

"We have four options that you can choose from,"

"Okay,"

"First, Roy Harper,"

She listened to them go on about his family and qualifications but already knew that it would never happen. He was her friend and his daughter caller her Jayjay for fun. It would be too awkward to be married to the older man.

"Next, Jericho Wilson," said Phillipe, going on to explain his background

Jacie bit back her surprise and cast a glance at her dad and was instantly relieved. He didn't seem to like that option either.

"Wally West,"

Oh hell no.

"And last but not least," said Phillipe, "Kyle Rayner of the Green Lantern Corps,"

Jaycie's blood froze in her veins.

"Rayner?" she choked out

"Yes," said Phillipe, "I realize he's not a royal but it was your father's idea and the rest of us agree. He's quite formidable and it is always a good thing to have a further connection with the Lanterns,"

Bruce's idea. She looked at her father and found that his face was carefully blank.

He knew.

Jacie cleared her throat.

"I would like some time to think about it," she said

"Of course," said Phillipe, "We're in no hurry. Here are the files, child. Meeting adjourned,"

Jacie took the files and quickly made her way out of there before any of her family could follow her. She basically ran the rest of the way to her room and shut the door behind her.

She put the files on her table and flopped down on the bed, trying to calm her racing heart.

So Bruce new about her and Kyle. Not the biggest surprise. But he approved. Or was he just trying to make her happy? And what about Kyle! Did he know? No, he would have been so dejected today if he had. Did that mean that the Lanterns just wanted a deal and wanted them to choose-

There was a knock on her door.

So much for being left alone.

She got up to open the door and was shocked to find Kyle standing at her door.

"Can I come in?" he asked, sounding out of breath

"Yeah," she murmured, moving aside to let him in.

"So-" he said as soon as he stepped inside, "I had the most surprising call with the Corps. Apparently I'm a candidate for being your husband. There are two options here. You didn't know at all or you knew and don't wanna marry me so you lie-"

"I didn't, Kyle," she said, taking a step and holding his hand, "I didn't know,"

"Oh," he said, letting out a long breath, "That makes me feel better,"

"Come on," she murmured, "Come sit down,"

They both sat down in the, his hand still in hers.

"So," he said, "Do you want to marry me?"

"I- Kyle this is a surprise," she said, "What about you?"

"We get along. I care about you, I really really do and I mean we don't have to yet, right? It would be great. We could read books together you could critique my drawings and-"

"Kyle, baby," she said, letting out a chuckle, "You're rambling,"

Kyle stopped, let out a long breathe and smiled

She couldn't help but smile back and think to all the time they know each other. The meals they had had together, the walks they had taken through different cites around the country the many flights he has taken her on.

Jacie had never classified the relationship as more than an attachment, thinking it was best. But sitting here now, thinking of continuing their care for each other - it filled her with warmth.

"Kyle?" she murmured

"Yes," he said

"I-," she took a deep breather, "I think I might love you,"

He let out a breathless chuckle, joy dancing in his eyes, "I think I might love you too,"

Jacie laughed and threw herself into his arms, covering his face with kisses. Kyle pulled away to say something when there was another knock on the door.

"Jacie, it's me," called out Bruce

Oh no.

"Hide," she whispered to Kyle

Kyle instantly vaulted across her bed and laid down on the other side, half under the bed.

Jacie fixed her hair and dress

"Come in," she called out

Bruce came in and closed the door behind him. For a few seconds, he awkwardly stood at the threshold before sighing.

"I didn't mean to spring this on you," he said, "They had been talking about it on and off for some time but they didn't say anything explicit so I didn't bring it up. However, this morning they more or less forced me to call the meeting. I think they were afraid I was avoiding it on purpose,"

"And Kyle?" she whispered

"The Lanterns brought up an alliance through marriage and told us to take their pick of their non-married members. I wasn't going to, there is no guarantee that they wouldn't be forced but then Kyle came along. I added his name to the roster this morning,"

"Oh," she murmured, trying to hide her actual excitement

"Now I don't know how much Kyle knows," said Bruce, stepping a little closer, "But I'm sure if you talk to-"

Bruce's eyes then slid around the room and he frowned. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He's in here isn't he?"

Jacie couldn't help but smirk.

Bruce sighed, "Hello Kyle,"

"Lord Wayne," Kyle called out, still staying in his place

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that," said Bruce, "I'm going to go now. I will see you at dinner. Both of you,"

Jacie nodded. Bruce gave her forehead a kiss and left the room.

Kyle slowly came out of his hiding spot and they both collapsed on the bed laughing.

"Can't believe that just happened," he said

Jacie just laughed some more.

"So," said Kyle, "The engagement?"

"We don't have to get married instantly. We can have a long engagement. Get used to the idea,"

"Yeah," said Kyle, "Yeah,"

Kyle smiled at her, a soft look in his eyes.

"What," she asked

"I wanted this," he murmured, "But I never dared to think about it. I knew you had a commitment to Gotham. I just buried it. But now..."

"I know," she said softly, "I know,"

Kyle smiled wide, taking her hands in his, "We're gonna get married,"

"Yeah," said Jacie, placing a kiss on his hand, "Yeah. We're gonna get married,"

And it was going to be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
